The invention has been developed based upon my idea that it will be desirable to create stone-like members having a metallic surface appearance, and which may be used either for structural and artistic purposes, or for artistic purposes alone.
I have investigated the following ways of creating stone-like members having a metallic surface appearance.
1. The stone may be sprayed with metallic paint, then electrodes may be connected to the metallic paint, and the stone may then be placed within an acid plating bath in order to electroplate a coating of metal onto its entire surface.
2. A metal net may be placed over the stone, then electrodes may be connected to the net, and the stone then placed within an acid plating bath in order to electroplate a coating of metal onto its entire surface.
3. The surface of the stone may be covered with a metallic paste, such as a commercially available copper paste.
4. Metallic granules may be placed in the upper portion of a blow torch, and the flame of the bow torch then used to melt the granules while at the same time projecting the molten metal onto the surface of the stone.
5. The stone may be covered with a translucent paint having a metallic appearance.
6. Some combination of the foregoing methods may be used.